


blue moon

by mobble



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobble/pseuds/mobble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she’ll glance over at the body next to her, and her eyes will fall on the light dusting of freckles on her shoulders; pale skin that she’s seen turn rosy when chapped lips are pressed against its surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue moon

Sometimes she’ll glance over at the body next to her, and her eyes will fall on the light dusting of freckles on her shoulders; pale skin that she’s seen turn rosy when chapped lips are pressed against its surface. And sometimes, just sometimes— Korra will study the way the moonlight shimmers though the air, the way it spills across her neck like a blanket, and the soft sound of her breathing— and she blinks once, twice, because it’s almost like she isn’t even real. The way she is, that is; how she’s gentle and beautiful, and so very strong while Korra can’t even get through most nights without waking in a cold sweat— and Korra feels a pang of guilt, an ineffable feeling that leaves her throat tight. And as Korra shuffles around in her navy-blue bedsheets, her eyelids feeling heavy, she reaches over, glancing at her one more time— and presses a chaste kiss to Asami’s cheek.

~~~~~~

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

Korra squeezed her eyes together, before sitting up and squinting at the blurry figure poised above her. “O-oh,” she croaked, blinking against the rays of sun basking the room in white and yellow. “What time is it?”

Asami snorted, settling next to her— before smiling and whispering in a smug voice, “Time for you to get up, nerd.” 

Korra put on a mock expression of offense, gasping and placing a hand on her chest. “Me, nerd?”, she laughed. “I’m looking at a girl who fervently studied plumbing systems for a month— so she could prank Varrick with a custom-built toilet that just _conveniently_ turns on all the sinks in his mansion.” 

Asami rolled her eyes, blushing slightly before glimpsing at the ceiling of her apartment— eventually settling on Korra’s face with her crooked grin and still-sleepy orbs, tinted with the color of the sea.

“I do love you, you know.” 

Korra’s heart leaped, and her smile softened before she leaned forward from her sheets, looking at the other girl as if she had a halo floating above her dark waves.

“I know. I know every day,” she breathed, eyes cast down. “I know every day, and every night, and every hour, and every second…” 

~~~~~~ 

Sometimes Korra will glance at Asami when it’s dark and silent, and the air is heavy with sleep— sometimes she’ll look at the way her chest falls and rises with every breath, the way her ribs press out against Korra pale and cool in the moonlight. And sometimes Korra doubts she’ll ever be good enough for Asami, with her soft gentle kisses compared to Korra’s chapped and hesitant lips— scared to hurt her, scared to mark her. But tonight, as Korra leaned closer and sighed into the other girl’s neck, she felt a sleepy hand touch hers, giving a slight squeeze. And as Korra stifled back a sob, her heart filled with a great watery feeling, she gripped Asami’s hand firm and knew that she will always be loved— she’ll always be loved every day, and every night, and every hour, and every second.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I've ever written, hopefully it's sort of bearable hah.


End file.
